godzillafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Godzilla Island
Godzilla Island (ゴジラアイランド , Gojira Airando) fue una serie de televisión, concebida como un spin-off de la franquicia . Se emitió por primera vez el 6 de octubre de 1997; creándose un total de 256 episodios de tres minutos, y finalizando el 30 de septiembre de 1998. Ambientado en 2097, la serie se centra en los eventos de una isla del Océano Pacífico donde la mayoría de los monstruos del mundo residen. Aqui godzilla tiene que ganar.Las criaturas que protagonizan el espectáculo son: Godzilla, Godzilla Junior, Mothra, Mothra Leo, Battra, Rodan / Fuego Rodan, King Ghidorah, Mecha-King Ghidorah, Falso Godzilla, MechaGodzilla, Anguirus, Gigan, Hedorah, SpaceGodzilla, Destoroyah, Baragon , King Caesar, Proto-Moguera, Moguera, Megalon, Gorosaurus, Kamacuras, Jet Jaguar, Dororin y Dogora. Además, había varios daikaiju exclusivo creado para su inclusión en la serie, incluyendo Hyper Mecha-King Ghidorah, Negro MechaGodzilla, Neo Hedorah, Gororin, Medical Jet Jaguar y Fire Fighter Jet Jaguar. Gotengo, también hizo acto de presencia. Se crea un número inusualmente grande de juguetes tie-in para esta serie de juguetes Bandai, porque esta serie fue, de hecho, creado mediante el uso de las figuras de acción. Un CD de música del tema, en su mayoría compuesta por Akira Ifukube fue lanzado en 1997 por Polygram titulado "Bienvenido a Godzilla Island '. Sin embargo, la mayor parte de la música fue proporcionada por el guitarrista de U2, The Edge. En 2007, un conjunto de DVD de 4 discos que incluye todos los episodios de la serie fue finalmente liberado en Japón a un precio de ¥ 16,000 (aprox. $ 160) Galeria Todos los monstruos felicitan a Godzilla en Godzilla Island episdio 5.JPG Godzilla Island Poster.jpg GODZILLA EN GODZILLA ISLAND.jpg Godzilla,rodan and mothra en Godzilla Island.jpg Epiode4 Monsters05.JPG Todos los episodios Historia 1 (Godzilla and SpaceGodzilla Saga) 1 "Attack of the Giant UFO!" (1997-10-06) 2 "Spaceship Enigma: Friend or Foe?" (1997-10-07) 3 "Torema Appears" (1997-10-08) 4 "Godzilla Sortie!" (1997-10-09) 5 "An Unbeatable Team" (1997-10-10) Historia 2 (Mothra and King Ghidorah Saga) 6 "A Sudden Giant Battle" (1997-10-13) 7 "Mothra's Persuasion" (1997-10-14) 8 "Confrontation! Torema vs. Zaguresu" (1997-10-15) 9 "Godzilla Awakens!" (1997-10-16) 10 "Victory Reparation" (1997-10-17) 11 "King Ghidorah's Revenge (Revenge of the King)" (1997-10-20) 12 "A Miracle Born from Desperate Willpower" (1997-10-21) 13 "Torema's Will" (1997-10-22) 14 "Zaguresu Won't Give Up" (1997-10-23) 15 "Torema Eternal..." (1997-10-24) Historia 3 (Godzilla the Prisoner) 16 "Godzilla's Alibi" (1997-10-27) 17 "I'm Innocent!" (1997-10-28) 18 "Godzilla Escapes!" (1997-10-29) 19 "Godzilla Obliteration Plan" (1997-10-30) 20 "The Revealed Plot" (1997-10-31) Story 4 (Godzilla Junior Saga) 21 "Son of Godzilla" (1997-11-03) 22 "Torema and Junior" (1997-11-04) 23 "Kidnapping Junior" (1997-11-05) 24 "Junior Rescue Operation" (1997-11-06) 25 "Return Junior!" (1997-11-07) 26 "Impenetrable Fortress" (1997-11-10) 27 "A Regrettable White Flag" (1997-11-11) 28 "Mothra's Rush!" (1997-11-12) 29 "Heaven and Earth" (1997-11-13) 30 "Raise the Victorious Flag" (1997-11-14) Historia 5 (All Giant Monsters Saga) 31 "This Kaiju for Hire" (1997-11-17) 32 "This is Strength!" (1997-11-18) 33 "A Detestable Premonition" (1997-11-19) 34 "A Long Duel" (1997-11-20) 35 "Match Call!" (1997-11-21) 36 "Godzilla Dies!?" (1997-11-24) 37 "For Sure Next Time!" (1997-11-25) 38 "The Decisive Battle Last Night" (1997-11-26) 39 "The Conviction of King Caesar" (1997-11-27) 40 "See! Wonderful Fighting Technique" (1997-11-28) Story 6 (Mothra and Mothra Leo Saga) 41 "Mothra, Infant Mothra" (1997-12-01) 42 "A Doubtful Delivery Charge" (1997-12-02) 43 "An Ill-Omened Premonition" (1997-12-03) 44 "Return the Blue Sky and Vegetation!" (1997-12-04) 45 "The Birth of Hedorah" (1997-12-05) 46 "Aiming at Mothra!" (1997-12-08) 47 "The Tear of Mothra" (1997-12-09) 48 "Mothra's Sorrow" (1997-12-10) 49 "The Will of the Adult Mothra" (1997-12-11) 50 "Mothra Flaps its Wings" (1997-12-12) Historia 7 (Mecha-King Ghidorah Saga) 51 "Zaguresu Giant Shortfall Army" (1997-12-15) 52 "The Eventual Battle" (1997-12-16) 53 "Oh, it's Hopeless" (1997-12-17) 54 "Vabaruda Destruction Strategy" (1997-12-18) 55 "Zaguresu's Final Moment?" (1997-12-19) 56 "Zaguresu's Turn-Around" (1997-12-22) 57 "Unfathomable! The Giant Dark Emperor" (1997-12-23) 58 "The Commander has Returned" (1997-12-24) 59 "The Necklace of Fear" (1997-12-25) 60 "Don't Call its Name" (1997-12-26) 61 "Mecha-King Ghidorah Returns" (1997-12-29) 62 "Sortie, Commander!" (1997-12-30) 63 "All-Out Monster Attack" (1997-12-31) History 8 (The Mystery of Godzilla Island Saga) 64 "The Mystery of Godzilla Island 1" (1998-01-05) 65 "The Mystery of Godzilla Island 2" (1998-01-06) 66 "The Mystery of Godzilla Island 3" (1998-01-07) 67 "The Mystery of Godzilla Island 4" (1998-01-08) 68 "The Mystery of Godzilla Island 5" (1998-01-09) Historia 9 (Godzilla vs. Godzilla Island Saga) 69 "Another Chance for Zaguresu" (1998-01-12) 70 "Overseer of the Spirit World" (1998-01-13) 71 "The Massive Godzilla" (1998-01-14) 72 "Godzilla Intense Fighting Record" (1998-01-15) 73 "Godzilla's Insanity" (1998-01-16) 74 "The Frightening Photograph of the Spirit Beast" (1998-01-19) 75 "King Caesar's Search" (1998-01-20) 76 "Torema vs. Godzilla" (1998-01-21) 77 "Stop Godzilla!" (1998-01-22) 78 "Hurry King Caesar!" (1998-01-23) 79 "Way to Go Nashi" (1998-01-26) 80 "The Last Target" (1998-01-27) 81 "Mobilization is Impossible!" (1998-01-28) 82 "Separation" (1998-01-29) 83 "Well Done Son" (1998-01-30) Historia 10 (Torema X Zaguresu Saga) 84 "The Two Suns" (1998-02-02) 85 "Godzilla Island is Drying Up" (1998-02-03) 86 "Zaguresu's Last Chance" (1998-02-04) 87 "Forest Fire Outbreak!" (1998-02-05) 88 "The Flame for Battle Returns" (1998-02-06) 89 "The Artificial Sun's Weak Point" (1998-02-09) 90 "Protect the Laser Gun!" (1998-02-10) 91 "Shoot! Torema" (1998-02-11) 92 "A Critical Moment" (1998-02-12) 93 "Shoot the Fake Sun" (1998-02-13 Historia 11 (Shadow-MechaGodzilla Saga) 94 "Zaguresu's Dismissal" (1998-02-16) 95 "The Challenge of Zaguresu" (1998-02-17) 96 "Take Off Black MechaGodzilla!" )1998-02-18) 97 "The Duel at Dawn" (1998-02-19) 98 "Zaguresu, a Coward!" (1998-02-20) 99 "Captive of Zaguresu" (1998-02-21) 100 "Death Together" (1998-02-24) 101 "The True Intent" (1998-02-25) 102 "A Desperate Situation" (1998-02-26) 103 "Zaguresu Praised" (1998-02-27) Historia 12 (Proto Moguera Saga) 104 "The Monster from the Next Island" (1998-03-02) 105 "The 100 Monster Army" (1998-03-03) 106 "The Devised Trap" (1998-03-04) 107 "The Gift from the Giant Dark Emperor" (1998-03-05) 108 "Strike Proto Moguera!" (1998-03-06) 109 "Rock Shattering Friendship" (1998-03-09) 110 "SOS G-Guard" (1998-03-10) 111 "G-Guard Base Inferno!" (1998-03-11) 112 "Kamacuras' Invitation" (1998-03-12) 113 "The Broken Promise" (1998-03-13) 114 "Go! Torema" (1998-03-14) 115 "Back into Darkness" (1998-03-17) 116 "Escape" (1998-03-18) 117 "Gigan Appears" (1998-03-19) 118 "Until That Day" (1998-03-20) 119 "The Commander's Large Pinch" (1998-03-21) 120 "Godzilla has Returned!" (1998-03-24) 121 "The Anger of the Giant Dark Emperor" (1998-03-25) 122 "Charge! Vabaruda" (1998-03-26) 123 "Hurry! Panatolute" (1998-03-27) 124 "Thank You Godzilla Island" (1998-03-30) 125 "Goodbye, Torema" (1998-03-31) Historia 13 (Godzilla and Torema Saga) 126 "Memories of Torema" (1998-04-01) 127 "Memories of Godzilla" (1998-04-02) 128 "With Godzilla" (1998-04-03) History 14 (King Ghidorah and Medic Jet Jaguar Saga) 129 "A New Enemy" (1998-04-06) 130 "Landes Appears" (1998-04-07) 131 "The Commander's Lie" (1998-04-08) 132 "Landes' Challenge" (1998-04-09) 133 "The Monster Doctor Takes Up a New Post" (1998-04-10) 134 "It Doesn't Return!" (1998-04-13) 135 "Landes' Proposal" (1998-04-14) 136 "The Secret of Godzilla Island" (1998-04-15) 137 "Don't Touch the Missile" (1998-04-16) 138 "Infernal Smoke" (1998-04-17) 139 "Landes Attacks Again" (1998-04-20) 140 "Now Dance!" (1998-04-21) 141 "Dance Dance Dance" (1998-04-22) 142 "After the Request" (1998-04-23) 143 "There's Nothing to Do!" (1998-04-24) 144 "The Plan Begins" (1998-04-27) 145 "Dancing the Sunda" (1998-04-28) 146 "King Ghidorah Attacks!" (1998-04-29) 147 "Defeat King Ghidorah!" (1998-04-30) 148 "The Dance of Revenge" (1998-05-01) History 15 (Mothra Larva Saga) 149 "Gorath Volcanic Eruption" (1998-05-04) 150 "A Mysterious Egg is Discovered!" (1998-05-05) 151 "Mothra's Egg has Survived" (1998-05-06) 152 "Mothra's Distress" (1998-05-07) 153 "Unison" (1998-05-08) 154 "The Mothra Song" (1998-05-11) 155 "Protect Mothra's Egg!" (1998-05-12) 156 "Years of Resentment" (1998-05-13) 157 "The Commander's Order" (1998-05-14) 158 "Take Off Tart-Coupe!" (1998-05-15) 159 "The Larval Mothra is Discovered!" (1998-05-18) 160 "Landes' Scheme" (1998-05-19) 161 "Junior is Targeted" (1998-05-20) 162 "Mothra vs. Godzilla" (1998-05-21 163 "Battra and Baby Mothra" (1998-05-22) 164 "Misato vs. Landes" (1998-05-25) 165 "The Cruelty of Landes" (1998-05-26) 166 "Baby Mothra Awakes" (1998-05-27) 167 "Mothra's Counterattack" (1998-05-28) 168 "Mothra Returns Home" (1998-05-29) Historia 16 (Gigan, Dororin and Firefighter Jet Jaguar Saga)Editar sección 169 "Gigan in the Midst of Training" (1998-06-01) 170 "A Historic and Unprecedented Reputation Match" (1998-06-02) 171 "The Present from the Giant Emperor" (1998-06-03) 172 "Transformation Monster Dororin" (1998-06-04) 173 "The Duel on the Thunder Planes" (1998-06-05) 174 "Somehow it Carries On!" (1998-06-08) 175 "Call Godzilla!" (1998-06-09) 176 "Nao's Adventure" (1998-06-10) 177 "A Man's Romance!?" (1998-06-11) 178 "Fumiya of Gigan" (1998-06-12) Historia 17 (Anguirus X Gororin Saga) 179 "Porcupine's Dilemma" (1998-06-15) 180 "I Must Know the Secret" (1998-06-16) 181 "Cactus Plaza" (1998-06-17) 182 "Anguirus' Great Shock" (1998-06-18) 183 "Plant Monster Gororin" (1998-06-19) 184 "Feeling Helpless" (1998-06-22) 185 "The Back of Anguirus" (1998-06-23) 186 "The Commander's Reflection" (1998-06-24) 187 "Anguirus Endures" (1998-06-25) 188 "A Victorious V Goal!" (1998-06-26) Historia 18 (SpaceGodzilla Saga) 189 "The Strongest Monster" (1998-06-29) 190 "The Evil Spirit Revives" (1998-06-30) 191 "Who is the True Criminal?" (1998-07-01) 192 "The Evil Spirit Takes Form" (1998-07-02) 193 "The Frightened Monsters" (1998-07-03) 194 "Search Gabara Pond" (1998-07-06) 195 "The True Nature of the Evil Spirit" (1998-07-07) 196 "Landes Sulks" (1998-07-08) 197 "The Super Gigantic Godzilla Appears" (1998-07-09) 198 "Landes' Anger" (1998-07-10) Historia 19 (Fire Rodan and Neo Hedorah Saga)Editar sección 199 "A Strange Mushroom" (1998-07-13) 200 "Neo Hedorah Appears" (1998-07-14) 201 "Neo Hedorah is Victorious" (1998-07-15) 202 "G-Guard Base is Polluted" (1998-07-16) 203 "A Mysterious Power" (1998-07-17) 204 "Misato's Prayer" (1998-07-20) 205 "The Ceremony Goes Wrong" (1998-07-21) 206 "Invincible Neo Hedorah" (1998-07-22) 207 "The Birth of Fire Rodan!" (1998-07-23) 208 "Extreme Temperature! Double Blaze" (1998-07-24) History 20 (G-Guard and Camero Saga) 209 "The Great Spy Game" (1998-07-27) 210 "A Parcel Delivery from the Earth's Government" (1998-07-28) 211 "Lucas' Great Shock" (1998-07-29) 212 "The Anti-Animal Laser Gun is Out of Control!" (1998-07-30) 213 "G-Guard Surrenders!" (1998-07-31) 214 "There's Nothing More That Can Be Done" (1998-08-03) 215 "Reunion" (1998-08-04) 216 "The Base Recapture Strategy" (1998-08-05) 217 "Counterattack" (1998-08-06) 218 "Lucas Endures" (1998-08-07) Historia 21 (Gyotengo Saga) 219 "The Hieroglyph Floats in the Sky" (1998-08-10) 220 "Pick Up That Object!" (1998-08-11) 221 "An Unexpected Relationship" (1998-08-12) 222 "A Disappointing Victory" (1998-08-13) 223 "Two Kaiju Die" (1998-08-14) 224 "An Aurora of Mystery" (1998-08-17) 225 "The Invisible Wall" (1998-08-18) 226 "Enormous Barrier" (1998-08-19) 227 "Top Secret" (1998-08-20) 228 "The Illusionary Continent" (1998-08-21) 229 "The Forbidden Super Weapon" (1998-08-24) 230 "The Revival of the Two Kaiju" (1998-08-25) 231 "Godzilla in a Large Pinch" (1998-08-26) 232 "All-Purpose Battleship (Gyotengo)" (1998-08-27) 233 "Delicious Air" (1998-08-28) History 22 (Final Battle: Mecha-King Ghidorah Saga) 234 "A Mysterious Electric Wave" (1998-08-31) 235 "Landes is Dismissed" (1998-09-1) 236 "Zaguresu's Restoration" (1998-09-2) 237 "Sudden Insanity" (1998-09-03) 238 "The Threat of Zaguresu" (1998-09-04) 239 "Torema has Returned" (1998-09-07) 240 "Godzilla, Revived!" (1998-09-08) 241 "Save Misato!" (1998-09-09) 242 "The Mural of the Giant Emperor" (1998-09-10) 243 "Warp Gate" (1998-09-11) 244 "Usurpation of Zaguersu" (1998-09-14) 245 "The Treason of Zaguersu" (1998-09-15) 246 "Hurry! Gyotengo" (1998-09-16) 247 "It Appears! The True Form of the Giant Emperor" (1998-09-17) 248 "Suicidal Explosion, Vabaruda" (1998-09-18) 249 "The Truth Revealed" (1998-09-21) 250 "Torema's Feelings" (1998-09-22) 251 "Misato's Decision" (1998-09-23) 252 "The Final Battle" (1998-09-24) 253 "Landes Lives" (1998-09-25) 254 "It Appears! The Dark Giant Emperor" (1998-09-28) 255 "Warp Gate Reversal!" (1998-09-29) 256 "Goodbye Godzilla Island" (1998-09-30) Galería 18a2f42242ea2be6f76f527d7d6b44c8.jpg Godzilla_Island_DVD_Box.jpg|Godzilla Island DVD Box Set Categoría:Series de televisión Categoría:Godzilla